


A Kept Siren

by SpookiePie



Series: Siren Song [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Axel's POV, Bathtub Sex, M/M, mermaid axel, not in mer form this time around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookiePie/pseuds/SpookiePie
Summary: Axel muses about his new life with Roxas, and enjoys a little private time with him on a cold winter night.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Siren Song [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002540
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	A Kept Siren

Axel’s human was a funny little thing.

Of course, Axel - as he came to be called by said human - knew there was something different about Roxas from the day the man was able to successfully resist Axel’s call. Doubly so the day the clever little human had flipped the script and stole an unsuspecting Axel away from his watery home.

And oh, what a day that had been.

Yet the longer Axel stayed with Roxas, the more he learned about the man, each new fact unearthed and treasured like the gold coins Axel found in shipwrecks.

And Roxas really was a funny little thing.

Moody. Grumpy. Downright snappish on bad days. He’d rant and rave and chatter away in a language Axel was still trying to learn. He’d grumble under his breath and take his frustrations out on the fish he carved and the tools he sharpened. Even now, Axel watched as Roxas braided together a new net, scowling as though it had personally slighted him, his frowning face lit from the dancing flames of the fireplace.

Axel could only laugh, finding himself endeared to the spitfire that lived in such a small, squishy human body.

And Axel knew, after some observation, that Roxas was soft underneath. His tough exterior guarded a kind heart, much as the blond was loath to admit. Despite his grumblings, Roxas always made sure Axel was taken care of. Getting his hand smacked with a spoon while Roxas prepared dinner still resulted in Axel getting an extra portion. Cuts and bruises from Axel’s clumsiness – he was still getting used to being on land – were always promptly soothed and bandaged, with Roxas going so far as to check Axel for further, hidden injuries. Roxas had gone through the trouble of buying and even making new clothes for Axel, when his own weren’t sufficient. (Considering their height difference, many of them weren’t.) In the dead of winter, Roxas always, _always_ made sure Axel was bundled up against the chill.

Oh, and it _was_ cold on land.

Axel was no stranger to the cold. The ocean in these parts was rarely warm, and Axel knew well the bone-aching frost of deep waters that never knew the sun.

On land, however, it was something different. The wind whipped and lashed at Axel’s face, chilled his nose, his fingers, his ears. Falling ice – snow as Roxas called it – stuck to his eyelashes and dampened his hair. The sun would peek out now and then, but the warmth of it on his skin only seemed to amplify the parts of him that were cold.

His new body, a more human one Axel had very little use of in the past, also seemed far less adept at dealing with the cold. He learned what it was to shiver, and to see his own breath turn to steam as it left his mouth. More and more, Axel found himself wanting to sit by the fire, or stay curled up in the warmth of Roxas’ bed. Specifically, with Roxas and all his body heat in it. Roxas was always so warm, and Axel knew the ways to make him even hotter.

That was another thing about Axel’s funny little human. Roxas made him hunger in ways no human had before, in ways not satisfied with a full belly. Roxas had awoken something primal and ravenous inside of him.

It had started small: surprise turned to curiosity at the human who could withstand Axel’s calls. An odd but pretty little thing who had heard Axel's song and simply... walked away. Axel pursued, not from hunger – he could feed elsewhere – but from fascination. Just what kind of creature was this human who lived alone by the ocean and held steadfast against even the sweetest of Axel’s songs? 

Axel was known for his voice. Known to bring even the strongest man to his knees. He’d devoured men twice as strong and infamous as Roxas. What made Roxas different? What would it take to break him? What would it take to make Roxas his? The little human was no longer prey, but a prize to earn.

Axel had been shocked further still when, on the day he thought he’d finally succeeded, the script was flipped and it was instead Axel who became captive to the feisty little human. It hadn’t been a pleasant capture: the human fought dirty. Clever, but dirty. By the time Axel had been hauled up to the little devil’s home, he’d resigned himself to his fate. He wouldn’t live to see sunset. No human with half a brain would leave him alive, and after this particular little human’s fight, Axel thought perhaps that was only fair.

But that didn’t happen. No blade came to slit Axel’s belly like a fish, or scrape away his precious scales like coveted jewels.

Instead, Axel’s funny little human had climbed on top of him and fucked himself silly. It had taken Axel by surprise, but then, he suspected it had taken Roxas a little by surprise too. He was a funny thing like that. Unpredictable, even to himself at times.

Axel licked his lips thinking about that day.

In front of him, Roxas cursed, drawing Axel’s attention back to him. He was still learning human speak, but thanks to Roxas, cursing was one of the things he was well versed in. 

“Damn net,” Roxas ground out. “I knew it wouldn’t be worth much when Nikolai sold it to me at such a bargain. But this ain’t worth even the meager coin I paid for it!” He tossed the offending knot of rope and netting aside. “Better off kindling than anything else. I’ll have words for that bastard next time he’s in town.”

Axel could only chuckle softly. Roxas sat on the floor in front of Axel, who was perched on the couch, and while he’d been watching the fisherman’s hands work, his eyes now drifted back upwards. Roxas wore a billowy tunic that was loose around the shoulders. A scarred over bite mark just barely peeked out from under the fabric on his left shoulder. Upwards of that, a much more perfect bite mark was displayed on the back of Roxas’ neck, right below where his hairline began.

Reaching out, Axel traced a finger over the mark. Roxas shivered, then turned to shoot Axel a look.

“What do you want?” he asked, gruff and demanding. It just made Axel grin and lean in still further to coo and press a few soft kisses to Roxas’ temple. Roxas just grumbled. “Are yeh laughin’ at me? Won’t even offer to bite off one or two o’ old Nikolai’s fingers as payback for me?” When Axel just nipped at his jaw, Roxas huffed. “Oh, off with yeh,” he said, pushing Axel’s face away.

Standing, Roxas stretched until his joints popped. He always complained of them aching, and Axel had eventually found that a sure fire way to soften Roxas up was to literally soften him up with a back or shoulder rub. His fingers itched to be on Roxas in such a way, but his companion had other plans.

“I’m goin’ to take a bath,” Roxas said, and Axel perked up.

“I help?”

” _No,_ ” Roxas replied. “ _You_ still have a chore to do.”

Axel pouted, though begrudgingly knew Roxas was right. During his time on land, Roxas had tried to figure out ways for Axel to be of help around the place. ‘Earn his keep,’ as Roxas put it. Fishing had, of course, been his first idea, seeing as Axel could change forms to dive and catch fish. The idea had been quickly scrapped however, since Roxas couldn’t sell fish with teeth and claw marks. Axel didn’t really see why not.

Eventually, after a number of other failed attempts, Axel was relegated to doing mostly chores around the house. It had been a rough start, but Axel picked them up quickly. He could even do them mostly unsupervised now! Roxas would sometimes call him his ‘house wife.’ Axel didn’t know what it meant, but Roxas always said it with a smile, so it must have been good.

Tonight, it was Axel’s job to clean the dishes, including the huge pot Roxas had made a large batch of stew in, of which most ended jarred and saved for later.

Before Axel could protest, Roxas had already headed for the stairs. Axel watched him go, each step creaking as Roxas ascended up and out of sight, then he scrambled to his feet and raced to the kitchen. Roxas took long baths. If Axel was fast enough, maybe he could finish his work and join him.

The pipes creaked as, above him, Roxas began to fill the tub. Axel knew from experience that he couldn’t run the faucet in the kitchen while Roxas ran his bath (he’d learned some new curse words the first and last time he made that mistake). He thanked the ocean that tonight he’d had the foresight to fill the sink with water and let some of the dishes soak right after dinner.

Rolling up his sleeves, Axel got to work. Overhead, the floorboards groaned, and he smiled to himself as he tracked Roxas’ movements in the room upstairs while Axel hurriedly scrubbed plates and forks and knives. Just as he was drying the last of those, that water stopped running in the bathroom above, and Axel was free to turn the kitchen faucet on. He wasted no time in doing so, and hauled the huge steel pot into the warming water.

Axel scrubbed aggressively, determinedly until his arms hurt, fingers pruned, and the pot sparkling clean. Roxas would be proud. And speaking of Roxas, the bathroom upstairs had remained quiet, meaning his little human was definitely still in the bath. Perfect.

Axel set the pot aside, not even bothering to dry it, before he scrambled out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He slowed when he reached the bath and carefully - oh _so_ carefully - opened the door a crack. Just enough to peak in. Hot, steamy hair hit his face, prickling his skin and sending a small shiver down his spine. And there, in the center of the room, was his prize.

Roxas was lounged back in the huge tub, one arm draped over each side, and his head leaned back, eyes closed. Axel smiled and simply watched him for a moment. Roxas always held so much tension and a near permanent scowl, and so Axel treasured the times when was able to catch the other man off guard; soft, relaxed.

Opening the door wider, the damn thing betrayed him and squeaked painfully on its old hinges. Roxas cracked one eye open and leveled Axel with a rather unimpressed look. Axel only grinned in response, caught but unapologetic.

Blue eyes watched him as Axel crossed the room and knelt down by the tub, arms and chin propped up on its side. 

“Didn’t you have a job to do?” Roxas asked, flicking a bit of water at Axel’s face.

“Dishes done,” he replied, grinning still. Roxas had only said that Axel needed to do his chore. Not that he couldn’t join his bath when done.

Roxas seemed to realize his mistake as well and he narrowed his eyes, then with a dramatic sigh sunk down until he was completely submerged beneath the bath water. Axel snorted. _Silly._

Tipping forward, Axel followed and dipped his head beneath the warm water to capture Roxas’ lips. He hummed in delight, relishing the warmth of Roxas’ lips against his. A hand cupped his cheek, then snaked into his hair, running fingers through long red strands that floated in the warm water. He nipped and darted his tongue out and the bitter taste of soap was a small price to pay for access to Roxas’ mouth.

He wished the tub was bigger. Wished he could let them both slip beneath the surface of the water and flow in its embrace. Perhaps a part of him never truly stopped wanting to drag Roxas below the waves. His reasons for doing so were perhaps just a bit more... carnal in nature these days.

Unfortunately, neither of them could continue as they were for long, and eventually Axel raised back up out of the water, pulling Roxas with him. Both breathed deeply, filling burning lungs with air. Wet, red hair hung in thick strands over Axel’s shoulders, forming a curtain around him and Roxas.

Not content with just that, however, Axel lifted himself up and climbed fully into the tub, lips never leaving Roxas’ as he straddled the other man. Water sloshed out over the sides of the tub as Axel wormed his long limbs in on either side of Roxas, his now-soaked clothes clinging to him.

“Yer makin’ a mess,” Roxas grumbled in between wet kisses, though tellingly, he made no move to make Axel stop. Instead, warm hands traveled under the knitted top Axel wore, already half soaked, and pushed it upwards. Axel pulled back from the kiss just long enough to get the garment up and over his head, before it was tossed onto the floor with a heavy, wet smack.

Those hands - calloused but warm - returned to his chest. Fondling. Groping. Scratching in ways that would leave little red marks the next morning. Axel leaned in over Roxas, shuddering as the other man ran hot kisses between his pecs. Teeth scraped skin and bit at sensitive nipples, making Axel groan. His own hands tangled in wet, blond locks. He sighed, breathing out Roxas’ name, then lowered his head to catch the man’s lips once again.

He dove his tongue into Roxas’ mouth, greedy and hungry and wanting to taste of his little human. He nipped at the other’s lips, gently enough so his sharp teeth wouldn’t cut, but enough to pull a small gasp from Roxas. His hands cupped Roxas’ cheeks before skimming down his neck and shoulders. His long nails scraped over a defined chest, and Roxas’ muscles twitched when they trailed over his belly. He paused their descent to rub Roxas’ sides and broke their kiss to trail his tongue down Roxas’ jaw. In turn, Roxas tipped his head back, head resting against the rim of the tub as he exposed his neck.

Axel dove in, sucking hungry kisses along tender flesh, nipping and humming in delight as it pulled a moan from the other man. Axel quickly honed in on the spot he knew made Roxas weak in the knees, and lavished attention there until a small bruise formed, which Axel soothed with a swipe of his tongue. He’d already marked Roxas permanently, but he still found joy in leaving more smaller, less permanent marks on the man’s tanned skin.

Axel continued to mark Roxas’ neck as his hands traveled lower, skimmed over soft, toned thighs in a way that made Roxas shudder. Axel dipped a hand between his legs, and Roxas sucked in a sharp breath as Axel palmed his already hard cock.

Roxas bucked his hips as best he could with his legs trapped under Axel, and Axel grinned into the crook of his neck. He wrapped his hand around Roxas’ member and gave it a few firm pumps.

“Ah, fuck... Axel...” Roxas breathed, chest heaving as he groaned and panted. He let out a strangled noise when Axel released him, but before he could protest, Axel shifted his hips up enough to free Roxas’ legs. He grabbed the blond’s thighs, and in one swift motion, hoisted then up, spread and bent at the knees to give him better access. Roxas yelped, and more water was sent splashing to the old tiled floor.

“ _Axel!_ ” he barked, but Axel just placated him with more kisses and nips to his collarbone. He lowered Roxas’ legs so they were propped up on either side of the tub, then scratched his nails down the underside of those muscular thighs. He kneaded the globes of Roxas’ ass and ran hands everywhere, except where Roxas clearly wanted him most.

With a frustrated growl, Roxas finally snapped and plunged a hand under the hot water to grab Axel’s wrist. Axel could only grin in delight as his pushy little human forced his hand back to his cock and made him wrap his fingers around it. With a satisfied groan, Roxas leaned his head back again and – legs now free – bucked his hips up into Axel’s grasp.

Axel watched him with a grin, his own cock throbbing as Roxas began to get himself off bucking into Axel’s hand. It was tempting to simply watch, and let Roxas pleasure himself and cum right there. But Axel wanted more.

Swatting Roxas’ hand away so he could release him, Axel shifted down and slotted his hips between Roxas’ legs, letting out his own satisfied groan as their cocks rubbed against each other. He wrapped a hand back around both of them and bucked his hips. More water sloshed over the sides of the tub, but neither man took notice. Slick bodies writhed and slid against one another as their mouths reconnected. Axel forced his tongue back between Roxas’ lips, pistoning it in and out to fuck the other man’s mouth. 

Legs wrapped around Axel’s waist and he hissed as he was pressed even closer to the man beneath him. No longer leveraged, Roxas slid down and Axel was taken with him until, once again, they were below the surface of the water. Roxas’ groans echoed in Axel’s ears, further fueling that hungry, possessive feeling in his gut. He bit the man’s lip, this time drawing blood that dissolved into the warm water around them. Hands tangled in his hair and pulled, and Axel moaned into Roxas’ mouth, causing bubbles to escape between their lips and float up to the surface. 

One last harder pull on Axel’s hair had him hauling them both back up, panting as gasping above the water once again. Roxas gulped down breath after breath in between hot and wet kisses. “Axel.... ah, _Axel_ ,” he groaned, writhing and bucking his hips. A sharp scratch of nails down his back. A press of lips to his temple. A breathy whisper. “Axel, get me out of this tub, and fuck me right now.”

Axel practically slipped and cracked his head open in his haste to scramble out of the tub, with Roxas in tow. It didn’t help that the tile floor was now equally soaked. But Axel was determined, and managed to hoist himself and Roxas (who he was pretty sure he heard chuckling) out of the water. Cold air prickled his skin, but he didn’t bother to dry either of them off before he carried Roxas up another winding flight of stairs to their bedroom. 

He deposited Roxas into the thick blankets and was back on him in a heartbeat. Lips crashed and wet bodies and limbs tangled with one another. Axel drew back just long enough to fumble around in the bedside drawer, until he found the small jar of oil they kept there for just such (frequent) occasions. He popped it open and liberally coated his cock with it. Admittedly, he missed having his two members and the ability to self lubricate. Roxas had expressed much the same once. But it was a small price to pay to be with the fisherman on a permanent basis, and his human member worked just fine otherwise.

Setting the jar aside, Axel slotted his hips back down between Roxas’ thighs. He kissed and mouthed at his jaw as he lined himself up with Roxas’ entrance, and with one last nip to sensitive skin, he pressed forward. 

Roxas sucked in a sharp breath, lower lip bit between his teeth as Axel slowly, carefully breached his entrance. Axel rocked his hips a few times, shallow and gentle, then pushed further. Inch by inch he slid into the delicious heat of the other man.

Slowly but surely, he bottomed out, buried completely in Roxas. Axel’s eyes fluttered closed and a shiver ran down his spine. Roxas felt so good – so fucking good. He gave a small, shallow thrust of his hips, and it pulled a long moan from the man beneath him.

Axel dragged his tongue up Roxas’ neck, mouthing and nipping more at the already abused skin there while slowly, he began to rock his hips. Below him, Roxas arched his back, and Axel wasted no time in peppering small kisses across his upper chest. His hands found Roxas’ thighs and pushed his legs up and apart. The new angle sent a jolt through Roxas and he rolled his hips, doing his best to fuck himself on Axel’s thick cock.

“Axel... yes, fuck yes, Axel... _Axel_...” Roxas chanted his name like a prayer, and Axel preened. 

It had taken him a while to realize ‘Axel’ was what Roxas had deemed to call him. His name, as it were.

It wasn’t really his original name, of course, but Axel didn’t mind. His kind didn’t have names in the way humans did, and Roxas would never be able to pronounce what Axel went by beneath the waves anyway.

Besides, from what he knew, humans named things they liked. Things they cherished. Things they owned and things they loved. Knowing _Axel_ fit somewhere in there in Roxas’ mind filled him with pride, as did the sound of his name tumbling from kiss swollen lips.

A gentle kick to his side brought Axel’s mind back from wandering. “Move, asshole, or s-so help me god I’ll do it myself!” Roxas growled. Axel could only chuckle at the – admittedly plausible – threat, and gave his hips a long, languid roll. It pulled an equally long moan out of Roxas, much to Axel’s delight.

Speeding up a little, Axel pumped into Roxas with strong, confident thrusts. Below him, Roxas’ breath hitched and a tumble of expletives left his lips. Axel pushed his legs back even farther, until Roxas was nearly folded over, legs wide and exposed. His skin was still damp, flushed with heat. Axel drank the sight in as his hips snapped forward, rocking the two of them back and forth on the old bed.

He nipped at the inside of Roxas’ calf, then doubled over to steal more kisses from his lips. He slowed his thrusts back down to a slow and gentle roll, which earned him another frustrated grunt from Roxas. Axel just kissed his cheek in response and cooed some reassurances in his ear, before drawing back. He pulled out and used the leverage he had on the other man’s legs to flip Roxas over onto his belly.

Before Roxas could protest, Axel grabbed his hips and pulled them up and back. It was a beautiful sight: Roxas, back arched, ass in the air and face in the pillows. 

Every view of Roxas was a beautiful sight.

Wanting to savor the view for just a moment, Axel leaned over the man and trailed kisses down his arched spine, ending with a bite to Roxas’ right ass cheek. He didn’t break skin, but Axel made sure it was hard enough to make Roxas yelp, and leave a lovely bruise there come morning. He made sure to pepper it with a few kisses afterwards, just to be safe.

“ _Axel_...” Roxas groaned, tone warning.

Axel shushed him and positioned himself behind the man, rubbing his cock between Roxas’ slicked ass cheeks. “Mmmm, Roxasss,” he cooed. Then, in one swift and smooth motion, he plunged back in, stuffing his cock back into Roxas’ tight hole. Roxas cried out and Axel shuddered at the momentary tightening around him.

He wasted no time in working back up to a fast pace, hips snapping forward and back. The faintly wet sound of skin on skin filled the room, along with their combined moans and grunts. Roxas felt so hot, both on the inside and wherever Axel’s hands roamed. He bent double and trailed kisses and small bites across Roxas’ back and shoulders, up to his neck.

There, as always, the perfect scar of Axel’s bite sat just as the base of his neck. Axel’s eyes were drawn to it again, just as they had been not an hour before.

Axel leaned down and ran his tongue over the mark. _His_ mark. A reminder that Roxas was, in fact, _his._ He would never tell Roxas what the mark really was. When Axel’s kind mated, they tended to do so for life, and in doing so they exchanged bites to signal as much. Axel hadn’t intended to mark Roxas. 

There was a lot he hadn’t intended to do that day. 

Something had spun out of control inside of him. Perhaps, he thought, it was just a taste of what it was like to be made mindless and drawn in uncontrollably, the way a siren’s prey was. It was part of why he’d left afterwards - run away, really. It had made him sick to leave the sleeping human who he’d not only marked, but filled with his eggs. Instinct demanded he stay. But the guilt and humiliation of having done so to someone not his mate - who hadn’t agreed to such a thing - burned in his veins, and spurred him to flee.

He’d returned, of course. Of _course_ he had. He was drawn to Roxas. Probably always had been. Even more surprising still, Roxas had welcomed him back. Well, demanded Axel show himself, really, but for Roxas it was the same thing.

And now Roxas was his. Now the bite mark didn’t fill him with shame, but instead deep, deep satisfaction. Pride. _Lust._ It made something coil in his gut, pooling hot with want and desire for his mate. Axel groaned, lips pressed firmly against the scar as he rolled his hips again, thrusting deep inside Roxas below him.

His hands skimmed down Roxas’ sides, nails just barely scratching soft flesh. One traveled lower to grip Roxas’ hip, while the other explored. It came to rest on Roxas’ belly, and Axel sucked in a deep breath. Just like the bite, Axel hadn’t meant to fill Roxas with a clutch of eggs that day. Something has come over him. Possessed him. He’d been unable to stop. And just like the bite, he’d been wracked with guilt. 

But now?

Now Axel hungered to do it again. He longed to fill Roxas with another brood. To see his belly swollen with eggs, sated and full. Axel groaned at the thought and licked a hot trail up the back of Roxas’ neck.

Below him, Roxas moaned louder as Axel’s name and more expletives tumbled from his swollen lips. He had one hand wrapped around his own cock and pumped furiously, desperately. The needy, wanton moans went straight to Axel’s cock and he buried his face in the crook of Roxas’ neck. His own movements were erratic; hips snapping against Roxas with the smack of flesh on flesh.

With a final thrust and a deep moan, Axel came, pinning Roxas to the bed below, one hand on his belly as Axel pumped his seed into him, imagining it was another clutch of eggs for his mate. Imagining he was breeding the other man properly.

Beneath him, Roxas’ breath stuttered and hitched as he finally came, cum painting his hand and stomach and the bed sheets below. Axel hummed in delight and planted a few soft kisses against Roxas’ flushed skin.

Slowly, gently, Axel pushed himself upright and pulled out of Roxas. He sat back for a moment and watched as his own cum spilled out of his mate and down trembling thighs. Pride and a sense of accomplishment filled him, and just as Roxas was lowering himself into a tired heap on the bed, Axel flopped right on top of him.

“ _Axel!_ ” he squawked as he was smushed into the rumpled bed sheets. But Axel just laughed and wormed his arms around the smaller man as he pressed kisses into his wet hair.

“Roxas, Roxas, Roxaaass,” he cooed and hummed. Roxas just huffed and turned his head to catch a few of the soft kisses. He was always softer in the afterglow. Walls temporarily lowered, more eager to accept Axel’s affections, which were always doubled after mating.

“I’m gonna need another bath,” Roxas grumbled against Axel’s lips, though he didn’t seem even remotely keen on moving any time soon. “Yer washing the blankets this time.”

Axel chuckled and freed one hand to grab said blankets and haul them up around the two to ward off the chill as their bodies cooled. He smiled down at his silly little human who, despite his grumbling, looked quite satisfied and comfortable wrapped in the soft blankets and Axel’s arms.

“We still ‘ave chores to do, ya know.”

Of course they did.

“The tub won’t drain itself.”

Of course it wouldn’t.

“Someone needs to clean the bathroom.”

Neither of them moved, save for Roxas squirming to roll over and wrap his arms back around Axel. Too warm, too soft, too comfortable wrapped in each other’s arms. Outside it had begun to snow again, and fluffy white crystals danced and swirled past the windows and gathered on the sill. It only made Axel wrap the blankets tighter around them, unwilling to leave the comfort of their bed, chores and responsibilities be damned.

Axel hummed softly, content to simply lay there, perhaps even fall asleep and nap for a while.

Roxas, however, had different plans.

Hands traveled across Axel’s back, dragging nails oh-so-gently over soft flesh. Roxas nuzzled his face into the crook of Axel’s neck, and mouthed hot kisses just below his ear. Axel purred in delight as the sensation sent a shiver down his spine.

“Mm, hey, Axel...” Roxas whispered, breath hot in Axel’s ear. He didn’t need to say much more, as with a roll of Roxas’ hips, Axel could feel his slowly hardening cock. He growled, guttural and deep, and hungry all over again. Mouths met again in a clash of tongue and teeth and hungry moans.

Just as he’d hoped, they wouldn’t be leaving bed any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I had wanted to do a little mini follow-up to Dark Tides, that went a bit into Axel's PoV so... here we are! Sorry, we're about 200% less freaky this time around, lol  
> Thank you SirLadySketch for beta reading this work for me~


End file.
